


More Than This

by bluberriexD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: !!!, Consentually of course, First Kiss, Fluff, It's Rhodey's birthday and he can do what he wants to, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Please be gentle, Though it also tortured me, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, enjoy, first fic ever, this was so fun to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberriexD/pseuds/bluberriexD
Summary: Tony will never admit his feelings, cause he knows Rhodey doesn't feel the same way. Until, he probably does.





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimannhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/gifts), [sleepoverwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/gifts), [inkyubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/gifts).

> So this is my first fan-fic ever. I'm new to the fanfic writing scen I just wanna thank everyone who read and beta'd this for me! I had a blast doing this and can't wait to write more ^_^ (kimannhart, sleepoverwork, & inkyubus)

Tony’s not sure how he got here. There’s sweat cooling on his bare skin, his chest heaving every so often and he feels like he’s floating. Sprawled against sheets that aren’t his, legs tangled with Rhodey.

_ The Rhodey. _

His best friend.

His confidant.

His sugarbear.

The boy that saw him for more than what Tony was, ever will be. He wasn’t just  _ Howard Stark’s kid _ , or some dweeb who skipped too many grades and can barely reach the top shelf in the library. He became Rhodey’s friend. His family. He became Tones.

And Rhodey was the man who  _ looked _ and  _ looked _ in the vast desert for any sign of him. Saved him time and time again, though always denies it. 

_ “You brought yourself out of that cave, Tones. You made your way out.“ _

The man who knew Tony inside and out. Something that both feared and comforted him. Because how can someone stay when they know how broken, how torn you are?

The only one to never ask for anything, which gave Tony all the more inclination to offer him the world. As a friend, of course. The genius may be eccentric and battered, but he knew better than to test the boundaries with Rhodey. Sometimes.

Impromptu movie nights were his favorite. Tony pretended he didn’t know that it was Rhodey’s way of having him sit and relax long enough to doze off. He simply used it to his advantage, wrapping himself around Rhodey and falling asleep on top of him. Touching was okay, admitting feelings was  _ not _ . A line he never dared to cross. Not when it could jeopardize their entire relationship.

It was too important.  _ Rhodey _ was too important.

And yet, they ended up here.

In Rhodey’s bed…clothes strewn around the luxury apartment. And Tony feels incredibly, wonderfully sated. He’s achy in all the right places, warm to the touch and is pretty sure he’s not leaving this bed at all come morning. Not if he could have his way.

He tries to remember where it all started. They were having a night-in, despite Tony’s effort to get out on the town.

“It’s your birthday, Rhodeo, it’s only once a year and you wanna’ stay inside? I’ve taught you better than that,” Tony said as he tapped away at his Starkphone, pleading for Pepper to keep him in her thoughts so that he may behave. It was surprising really, how much harder it became to control his thoughts and actions around Rhodey as the years went by.

_ I’m like Benjamin Button, but with my feelings! _ He complained to Pepper one night over uneaten pints of ice cream. Aside from Rhodey, only Pepper had the power to make him sit down. To relax.

_ Tony, it probably would do you good to tell Rhodey this. Get off your chest and all that. _

_ Now why would I do that? That would put him in a weird position and then I’ll feel stupid and then our friendship would be over. _ He damn near stabbed his coconut ice cream.

Rhodey thankfully brought him out of his thoughts.

“Aren’t we gettin’ a lil’ too old to buy out VIP sections in nightclubs?” That made Tony freeze and his eyes met Rhodey’s.

“I’m offended you would even put me and  _ old _ in the same sentence. Truly.”

He shrugged in response. “We’re not getting any younger.” Rhodey was already working on his second beer for the night.

“Who’s to say I’m not working on fixing that problem right now?”

Rhodey’s lips curled into a knowing smile, stopping mid-sip. “Wouldn’t put it past you, Tones.”

“Whatever keeps us together,” Tony was laying it on thick, even adding a wink so Rhodey didn’t think much about what he said. His smile grew and on-cue Tony’s heart does that weird thing.

“C’mon, I just wanna’ watch the game. We can order in, your choice.”

“Am I not being clear? It’s /your/ birthday, we should do what you want.”

Rhodey eased his way onto his loveseat, arms resting wide on the headrest. Tony has always admired his nonchalance. And how easy it was for him to slip in and out of militant movements. 

“We are,” he spoke so matter-of-factly. “We gettin’ Thai or Indian?” 

Tony realized there was no way around it. He’d do whatever Rhodey wanted. Whether that meant ordering-in or flying across the city. As long as they were together, Tony would do it all.

“…Thai.” Shoulders slumped in mock defeat, Tony made his way toward the couch. He plopped down in it for dramatic effect, earning him a chuckle and a bump of Rhodey’s knee against his.

And the night continued on.

Three spring rolls and five beers later, Tony felt light as a cloud. He wouldn’t admit it to Rhodey, but he was sure his alcohol tolerance was dwindling in his old age.

His cheeks were blotchy, and his skin was starting to warm. Unlike Rhodey, who seemed to melt further into the couch as they moved onto the third quarter of the basketball game. He didn’t have a care for the world. Tony wasn’t even sure who was playing. He didn’t really care much. Not when he was glued to Rhodey from hip to knee. It happened somewhere in between sharing entrees and passing beers. It was normal. Totally normal.

Except it wasn’t.

Because the beers didn’t help lower his drumming heart. If they sat any closer, Tony was sure Rhodey would  _ feel _ his quickened heartbeat.

“You alright?” Rhodey looked at him, brows scrunched in concern.

“Yeah, totally. Why do you ask?” Tony hoped he was imagining the panicked tone in his voice. Rhodey didn’t seem to notice.

“You look stiff.”

“That’s what he said,” Tony blurted and he’s never felt so stupid. Rhodey took it in stride, huffing in amusement. His eyes wrinkled at the sides and Tony couldn’t help but find him adorable and attractive. Just as he did all those years ago back in MIT.

“Guess I did. C’mon,” and he dropped his arm to Tony’s shoulders, hand slipping to his pec and pulling him into his side. Tony’s head rested on Rhodey’s chest as the latter mumbled, “you gotta’ relax.”

Tony’s unsure if he made up that husky tone in his voice.

_ Fuck is it hot in here or is it just me? _

“Fine,” he responded lamely. But he doesn’t. Relax, that is. His back is starting to hurt and sweat collected at the small of his back. And then—

_ And then. _

Tony committed that moment to memory, because Rhodey started to rub at his chest, bringing his grasp to Tony’s neck and massaging at the tension. Tony’s skin felt prickly and hot and he bit hard at his cheek to keep from making any obscene noises. This couldn’t be happening, right? He was reading too into it. That’s what friends do, right? They’ve rubbed each other’s feet in their MIT days, after hopping over gates and teepeeing that god awful statue. They’ve rubbed one another’s scalps when the words they studied got all jumbled and didn’t make sense anymore. And despite thinking—hoping—this was normal, Tony felt a growing need for this to be anything but.

Rhodey’s thumb slipped underneath his collar and he pushed deep into the muscle, creating tingles that run down his arm. Tony had no choice but to melt at his touch, letting his body lean heavy on Rhodey. “This okay?”

_ More than okay! _

Tony took a second too long to answer, working his throat so that his voice doesn’t betray him. “Mhmm,” was all he could manage. He’s pretty sure he made rules for this sort of thing. To keep his feelings in check and whatnot. Keeping enough physical distance between them so Tony doesn’t read too into it. His poor mind had a way of tricking him, making him believe Rhodey may feel the same way. Tony knew better. But it felt  _ incredible _ and he trusts Rhodey and damnit, he deserves to be selfish once in a while, right? Tony’s always felt safe in his presence.

So he let himself revel in it, warmth unfurling low in his belly as Rhodey applied just the right amount of pressure into his shoulder blades. Tony’s ashamed to admit even to himself how often he daydreamed about moments like this. He wanted to enjoy it but—

There’s a twist and tug in his stomach at the idea of taking advantage of Rhodey in a way he has no idea about. Because the truth is: if he can’t have all of him, he wants no part. Tony can’t handle the idea of rejection, or stealing something so intimate so he can daydream about it later. He’d rather suffer. Like he had for the past few decades.

“I—I can’t,” his voice defeated. Rhodey stopped, letting Tony shrug out of his grasp. He turned to face him, seeing an array of emotions flicker over Rhodey’s face. Confusion, worry, concern. Leave it to Tony to hurt his best friend when trying to protect their friendship.

Rhodey let his hands fall to his lap. “Shit, I fucked this up didn’t I?” He looked just as defeated as Tony felt. His heart ached at the sight.

“No, no. It’s not you…it’s me,” he supplied lamely. He rolled his eyes, facepalming at how ridiculous he sounded. Who in the hell actually believed Tony Stark to be a charming playboy? When it came to anyone else, he never has this problem. There’s always that veil of safety, knowing they could never have a hold on him like Rhodey does. “That came out bad.”

Rhodey huffed quietly, head dropping so to hide his small smile. “Nah, that was…it’s fine. I get it, sweetheart.”

“You of all people know I’m comfortable in my—,” it’s then Tony saw— _ realized _ —the change in Rhodey’s demeanor. His eyes went wide, as if he were caught stealing from the cookie jar.  _ Sweetheart. _

_ He called me sweetheart. _

“What did you just call me?”

“Nothing. Slip of the tongue. Total accident.”

“James Rhodes doesn’t have a slip of the tongue. You just called me sweetheart?” he phrased it like a question, desperately hoping that he heard him right.

“’Not a big deal, Tones—”

“Oh so now I’m just Tones—”

“You’ve always been more than that,” he retorted as if more than habit. It was Tony’s turn for his eyes to double in size. The air is sucked out of the room suddenly. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“…really?” He’s not sure why his voice has gotten weak.

A beat passed, Tony could see the cogs working in Rhodey’s head as he figured out what to say. Then he nodded, as if answering his own thoughts. He looked to him. “Yeah, really. You’ve always been more than that—to me.”

“Oh.” For the first time in his life, Tony doesn’t have anything to say. He doesn’t—can’t—ramble. He was stuck in this moment. Honestly, he was afraid to ruin this. Doesn’t want an  _ after _ . Because whatever is on the other end of this can’t be good. It’s all too good to be true. Isn’t that how it usually goes for good ol’ Tony Stark?

But he’s curious. So  _ so _ curious, he just had to know. That’s what made him a genius, after all. Asking (too many) questions and searching for (all) the answers. 

“Cause we’re best friends, right?” 

It doesn’t matter how immature he sounds. Tony needs Rhodey to spell it out. Maybe use powerpoint slides, too. Because, sure, he’s a genius, but Tony doesn’t want to fuck this up by assuming. You know what they say. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me and he doesn’t mind being the ass but Rhodey—

“I wanna’ be more than that, if that’s alright with you,” Rhodey’s voice was soft, quiet. He was afraid to ruin this moment, too. Realizing that made Tony’s stomach do this weird fluttery thing.

The thing of it is, Rhodey doesn’t take. Still isn’t taking. Tony noticed the way his hands twitch, as if wanting to reach out and touch but he doesn’t. His eyes moved slow over Tony’s face, taking him all in. As if seeing him for the first time. The longer Tony stared at him, the more familiar that look in Rhodey’s eyes got. When Rhodey brought him a milkshake at the hospital after Afghanistan. And then when Rhodey discovered Tony was (secretly) dying from palladium poisoning. And just the other day when Tony kept saying the word ‘salmon’ so much it lost all meaning.

Was he really that oblivious?

_ Of course he was. _

After all these years Tony grew blinded by his own feelings. He feared Rhodey never seeing him as more than his best friend. But here he was asking to be /more./ Looking just as hopeful as Tony felt. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him. And Tony didn’t have to wish about it anymore.

It was a relief like no other.

So he leaned in, slow and hesitant at first. It didn’t take much, they always gravitated toward each other, sharing the same space. They were always in sync. Yet another thing he was oblivious to. Rhodey met him halfway and their lips touched. His hands came to either side of Tony’s face. He handled him with such care, it made Tony’s heart ache. 

There was no awkward brush of their noses or clashing of teeth. It came naturally to the both of them, as if they’d done this countless times before. Then Rhodey’s tongue ran across his lips and  _ oh that felt incredibly right. _ Their tongues met and it left Tony dizzy. Heat ran through his body and his heart thumped relentlessly in his chest. That was the thing Tony loved about him, Rhodey never did anything half-way. Being treated with such focus and care made Tony feel so  _ loved. _

Tony wasn’t sure what happened next. Their kiss grew heated and explorative. Tony matched everything that Rhodey offered. A moan escaped Tony’s mouth at the flick of Rhodey’s tongue and suddenly Tony was in his lap, thighs planted on either side of him. The gentle kiss quickly became passionate. Rhodey’s hands were at his waist and back, pulling him close. It was everything and more, being able to kiss and /touch/ without the fear of rejection.

Then there was that voice in the back of his head demanding to be heard. It seemed whatever haze he was under from the few beers and their kiss couldn’t quiet it. Tony pulled away quickly, watching as Rhodey leaned in to follow. When their lips didn’t meet he worked on Tony’s jawline.

“You’re not doing this cause you’re drunk, right?” He didn’t even know he was feeling that way until he said it. But Tony needed to know. He didn’t want to become a regret or take advantage. God forbid this made things uncomfortable for them in the future. He couldn’t bear it. Tony wanted— _ needed _ —to do this right. For him, this wasn’t a one-time sort of thing. It couldn’t be, not when he was so in love with Rhodey.

It wasn’t just a crush for Tony, it was so much more. He tried to ignore it in those first months he discovered his growing feelings. Tony told himself Rhodey was worth more than a hook-up or fling. He convinced himself Rhodey could never see him as more than a scrawny, smart-mouthed kid. Becoming his friend was one of the few things in life he was forever grateful for. Loving him from afar, although painful, had become part of the gig.

Rhodey froze. He leaned back on the couch, hands resting on Tony’s hips. “What do you mean?” His tone calm and leveled, a stellar opposite of how he was just moments ago.

“I just don’t want things to get weird between us. I’m cool with whatever but if you’re drunk—,”

“Hey—,” 

“I don’t wanna’ take advantage. What if you regret this? That’s an asshole move. That’d be terrible of me—,”

“Tones—,”

“I need to know this is what you want. Not some sorta’ impulse. I can’t be just a one-night stand—,”

“Slow down.”

Tony understood the irony of it all. He didn’t want to ramble and yet here he was, talking out of his ass because he didn’t want to fuck this up but he was probably, most likely, fucking this up. Leave it to the playboy philanthropist to dampen the mood.

“I’m not drunk,” Rhodey said simply, “and you’re not taking advantage.”

Tony’s eyes flickered over his face. His pupils were wide, yes, but there was no other indication Rhodey was drunk. His thumbs rubbed at Tony’s exposed hips. He didn’t look angry or exasperated, Tony was thankful. Rhodey was always patient. Despite being a genius, some things needed to be spelled out for him.

“Are  _ you _ drunk?”

“Pft, no.” Tony felt like he was floating, but it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

“Am I taking advantage?”

“No!” How could he ever think— _ oh _ .

Rhodey was one of the few who understood the puzzle that is Tony. Rhodey didn’t handle him with kid gloves, either. He always knew what to say, how to handle Tony getting in his own way. This wasn’t the first time, either, nor would it be the last.

Rhodey smiled softly, Tony felt the tension behind his reactor disappear. He could breathe again.

“This isn’t a one time thing for me, either, Tones.” Tony can hear the words Rhodey hadn't said aloud.  _ I’ve wanted this for a long time, and I know you do too. _ There’s much to say, but tonight isn’t the time. He brought a hand to cup Tony’s cheek, his thumb brushing across the skin. A simple gesture, but it felt electric. Tony turned his face to kiss the palm of his hand, Rhodey smiled with adoration. Tony never experienced something so  _ natural _ before. What was he worrying for?

Now that his fears were replaced with relief, Tony couldn’t help but ask, “Can we go back to kissing now?” Tony couldn’t be embarrassed if he tried.

Rhodey laughed, it was a beautiful sound. Tony took that as a yes and met his lips again.

_ “Thinkin’ pretty loud over there.” _

Tony blinks once, twice, moving his head to meet Rhodey’s gaze. He didn’t realize he was reliving the past few hours in complete silence. His fingers stop tapping away the reactor in his chest.

Rhodey pulls Tony close, resting his chin on Tony’s ribs. He’s rubbing his thumb against Tony’s skin again. He’s got butterflies. Tony’s not so sure they’ll ever go away, though he doesn’t mind it at all.

“Yeah—sorry, just thinkin’ why it took me so long to see,”  _ that you wanted me too, _ he finishes in his head.

Rhodey smiles in return, soft and loving. He reaches for Tony’s hand, clasping it in his own. He will never tire looking at Rhodey. “No time like the present, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
